


Of Portals and Pasts

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Portals, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and his little sister Kimberly fall through a portal in Avenger's Tower that takes them to another Tower where their adoptive parents Tony and Steve don't know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Portals and Pasts

You’d think by now that he would have learned not to go along with his little sister when weird things happen. After all, when a glowy blue swirly thing appears in the middle of Avenger’s Tower, you’d leave it alone, right? You wouldn’t walk up to it and try to touch it. But that was exactly what Kimberly tried to do, her white labcoat fluttering in the breeze coming from the thing. Peter reached for her when her hand disappeared into the blue glow. Kim was way too curious for her own good, something Peter was sure she’d picked up from one of their dads. Just as he grabbed her shoulder, some force _pulled_ both of them into the glowy blue swirl. Darkness surrounded them as pressure pushed in hard, enough that Peter was afraid they were both going to be crushed. Dimly, he could hear Kim screaming until the darkness lifted away and they fell in a tangle of limbs onto the floor in the middle of... Avenger’s Tower?

“Well, they aren’t aliens,” Steve Rogers familiar sardonic drawl broke the silence as the blue glow disappeared above them. He had one hand almost possessively on Tony’s shoulder, thumb stroking over the skin above the neckline of his shirt. “At least, they look human. But so does Thor.”

“Jarvis, scan please,” Tony Stark’s voice cut in, anger and curiosity mingling in his voice. He was nearly leaning into Steve, their hips and thighs touching. “What do we have here?”

“Hi, Da.....,” Kim started to say before Peter clamped a hand over her mouth. He’d been studying Steve and Tony since the moment they’d spoken, their voices so familiar but somehow different from the dads they both knew. And what he saw was perplexing and so very worrying. Because while these were Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, they weren’t _their_ Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

Tony’s hair was all dark with just a few threads of silver showing. His face was unlined and a little thinner than Peter remembered. Steve looked younger, his face completely unlined and the laugh lines that crinkled at the corners of his eyes nowhere in existence. His blond hair didn’t show gray all that well but could still be seen. This Steve’s hair was all blond, no gray in existence at all. His face was also thinner and more careworn, a tenseness in his shoulders that Peter had never seen before. What was going on here? This wasn’t right though it wasn’t completely wrong and Peter didn’t want Kim blurting out the fact that these two men should be their adopted dads. That might be a little too much information a little too fast. Especially since they weren’t quite the same. 

“They are both human,” Jarvis announced crisply, his voice the same as Peter remembered. Jarvis didn’t change at all. “Though I am getting a strange echo from their scans. I’m at a loss, sir, as to explain it but I will research it further.”

“Great, great,” Tony said, nodding. He held out a hand to them, helping first Kim then Peter to their feet. Loud clumping footsteps announced one of Tony’s armors arriving, the mechanical eyes focused on both of them. “So, while we figure out who you are and how you got here, you’ll have a guard on you.”

“Really, Tony, is that necessary?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes at Tony. He stepped out of the way of the armor as it clumped past him and took up a guard position behind Peter and Kim. “They don’t even look dangerous. How old are you two, nineteen, twenty?”

“I’m twenty-one,” Kim replied, smiling at Steve. Well, he’d always been her favorite dad. When she was little, he’d taken her on piggyback rides or swung her in circles until she was breathless. “Peter’s twenty-three. And we’re really not dangerous or anything. We don’t even know how we got here.”

“Sir, I’ve completed a partial further analysis,” Jarvis cut in again before Steve could do more than smile back at Kim. “The boy, Peter, is an enhanced human.”

There was silence for a few beats in the room then the armor behind Peter shifted. He could sense a hand hovering just behind him, likely in position to blast him if he moved wrong. Slowly, keeping an eye on both Steve and Tony, Peter lifted his hands in a gesture of innocence. The two men had shifted into poses he found eerily familiar, positions that enabled them to attack or guard depending on what happened.

“Yes, I’m enhanced,” Peter said, still trying to figure out what was going on here. Trying to figure out where they were. “Spider bite when I was a teenager. I help fight crime in the city so yeah, definitely not a threat.”

“And I help with research and science stuff,” Kim added on cheerfully, gripping the lapels of her labcoat. “I was studying this glowing blue portal in the Tower when Peter came in and saw me. I reached out to touch it and it sucked both of us in to drop us here. Wherever here is but it looks like the Tower to me.”

“You were researching in Avenger’s Tower?” Tony asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. “ _This_ Tower?”

Kim started to nod while looking around the room. There was a calendar on one wall that caught her eye, opened to July. It featured a picture of Steve posing with a flag and holding his shield. Made sense considering his birthday was in July. But it was the year that caught her attention. 2015. When she was studying the portal, it had been 2035. And now, several things that had been nagging at her popped into full clarity in her mind. This may be Avenger’s Tower but it wasn’t their time. Nowhere near their time. In this time, she was barely a year old and Peter barely three.

But before she had to come up with some sort of evasion or explanation, a warning klaxon sounded throughout the Tower. The other Avengers came running in, throwing curious looks at Kim and Peter before heading on through to another section of the Tower. Kim and Peter both knew that that section led to the room their uniforms and gear were kept in and the jet. Peter started moving with the others before the armor grabbed him by the back of his neck and held him in place.

“You stay here,” Tony said sternly, pointing at the ground in front of Peter. Steve paused for a few moments before heading after the others, fingers brushing over the back of Tony’s neck. Tony could handle both of these newcomers on his own. “We’ll discuss this when we get back.”

Peter managed a nod and watched as Tony ran after the others, pieces of one of his suits following after him. It formed over him, the faceplate the last piece to slot into place. Peter felt his hands itch as the klaxon continued to blare and familiar orders and joking came from the other room. Normally, he’d be right there with them while Kimberly worked with Jarvis to help them with whatever was attacking. He glanced at Kimberly and saw the same frustration on her face that he was feeling. The armor finally backed away when Peter made no more movements, standing at attention with its face turned towards them. Peter did his best to ignore it and watched through the windows as the jet roared away.

“So, we somehow came back in time,” Kim whispered to Peter when she moved to stand right next to him. “I don’t know what that portal was meant to do or how it came to be but it definitely brought us into the past.”

“I know,” Peter nodded, speaking just as quietly. It was probably pointless as Jarvis would likely pick up their conversation anyway but it made him feel better. And Jarvis was incredibly sensitive to nuances, even for an AI. He could only hope that Jarvis would keep their conversation a secret if he heard. “How do we get back? I’m assume a lot of science and a lot of luck.”

“Oh yes,” Kim replied, her eyes lighting with excitement as she contemplated it. “Right before I went to go touch the glow, I saw a regular pulsing in the readings from it. It was like a pattern, almost like a pulsar. If we’re very lucky, it won’t take much science at all. Just patience. The portal may open again on this side. At least, I hope it will. I hope that’s what the pulsar-like readings mean.”

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Well, that would be their first option. Just waiting seemed like a good idea, especially when it was likely Tony’s guard armor wouldn’t let them move about the Tower or use any of the equipment. Moving slowly and keeping an eye on the armor, Peter walked to one of the couches and sat down. If they were going to wait, he might as well be comfortable. Kim joined him, occasionally checking her watch and muttering under her breath. What pieces of it Peter could hear clearly sounded like math equations.

They waited like that, the armor standing silently where it was with the head turned towards them. After what seemed like an interminable wait, Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was an electrical charge spreading throughout the room now, like static electricity. He looked at Kim and felt relief rush through him at the satisfaction on her face. Looked like her theory was going to be borne out. They stood up quickly, moving to the clear area the portal had dumped them into. The jet roared back at the same time, settled gently in its cradle. Tony and Steve hurried back into the room, still in uniform, as the blue glowing portal appeared again.

“Let’s go Peter!” Kim exclaimed, reaching out a hand to the portal again. Peter grabbed her shoulder like he did before, looking back at the figures of his adoptive parents.

“See ya.... dads,” Peter said before the portal sucked them in. They fell through crushing blackness before being dropped on the floor again in a tangle of limbs. “Are we back?”

“You are,” Steve’s voice said from above them, bringing with it a sharp sense of deja vu.

“Welcome back, kiddos,” Tony laughed, a hand coming into Peter’s vision to help both of them to their feet. “And that explains that weird moment back in 2015.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely soulandmakalove over on dA who requested time travelling superfamily with a little sister for Peter.


End file.
